A Boy Who is More Than He Seems
by Soul3ater
Summary: Naruto finds out he is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Even though he discovers that he has a Kekkei Genkai for white fire the council still fears the Nine tails enough to make sure he dies before he gets too strong. With the help of his sensei he is able to escape and work for Jiraiya's secret network that try to create peace. Teamed with Itachi and Kisame for adventures.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy Who is More Than He Seems

Naruto rolled out of bed at six in the morning.

"Uhh. I'm pretty sure the morning and the devil are related."

He slowly put on his orange jump suit that was given to him long ago. As he got ready he mentally prepared himself for the training he was about to do. He sat down at the table with a thud and began to eat his cereal. He remembered that today was the anniversary of learning that he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. He grimaced… that was not a fun day.

Flashback

"Hey get back here you little brat!"

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him and the stolen food he had with him. Soon the noise caught everyone's attention. Some of the people in the crowd started to join in the chase after the little kid. They were all out for revenge for what they believed this evil kid had done. Naruto tried as hard as he could, but he was only six and couldn't out run all of the adults. They eventually cornered him. The street vender pushed him to the ground and took the fruit that he had stolen.

Naruto started to cry, "But I'm sooo hungry!"

The older man's response was to suddenly punch Naruto in the face. Naruto's head flew backwards where it collided into a wall.

There was a moment of silence when the town's people expected the ANBU to step in, but they were nowhere to be seen. They all threw themselves at the boy to exact their revenge.

It was then that a man in the front row drew a sword and screamed, "Die, you nine tail fox brat. Die for when you attacked out city, and die for all the people you have killed."

He then drew back his arm and stabbed the blade through Naruto's stomach. It was only then that the ANBU acted and stopped the crowd.

Naruto slipped into unconsciousness and met the fox in his mindscape. His name was Kurama and he was the only friend, even if unwillingly, that Naruto had ever had. The fox had turned out to be a misunderstood creature… even though he was a savage and angry being in general. They had made a pact to tolerate each other as long as if Naruto tried to discover a seal that would release Kurama if he ever died. Naruto had agreed to it only after he had made the being promise to be his friend.

Flashback end

He yawned and walked to the door where the sword that had once impaled him hung on the wall. He would always keep it there to remind him what being weak felt like; he never wanted to feel that way again.

He headed out the door and took to the roofs so that no one would follow him. He arrived at a training ground that was located right behind the Hokage monument. He seemed to be the only one ever there which made him happy that he had at least one safe haven.

He looked at one of the trees surrounding the place and decided he would not leave until he had punched his way all the way through it.

He sighed, 'I can't wait for tomorrow when I get to go to the academy and learn actual jutsu's.'

He took his position in front of the tree. His nerves faltered a little bit when he saw that the tree in front of him had to be about two feet in diameter. He gathered all of his strength and punched the tree as hard as he could. There was a resounding

"Crack!"

Naruto's eyes watered and he let out a grunt and took a swing with his other arm. The pain was a constant for about ten minutes and then his hands went numb. He kept pounding away at the tree. He lost track of time and his mind began to wonder.

'I need a reason to train hard. What is something that is worth protecting?' He thought for a little while. 'Even though I don't like those damn villagers, I will protect my home in order to protect all my precious people.' He thought about it and grimaced, 'that's a pretty short list so far. There is the old man, that girl with the lavender eyes, and Kurama. That shouldn't be too hard. It's decided; I will train and get strong to protect the things I hold dear!'

His thoughts snapped back to reality when he heard the tree groan under its' own weight. He steadied himself and gave it one more punch with everything he had. The tree gave way to its own weight and fell to the ground.

He sat against the stump breathing hard and glanced at his hands there was blood running down his fingers into the ground. He laid his head back on the stump, 'no matter I will heal soon enough.'

He glanced at the sun a realized that it was almost the time when the other kids would be getting to the park.

'Maybe I can find a friend today.'

He quickly ran home and washed the blood off of his hands and took off for the park. He ran and found that there was no one there.

'Well I guess they can't come every day.'

With nothing better to do he walked the streets of Konoha aimlessly until he realized he was in a secluded part of town that he had never been to before. He looked around at the houses. There were almost no people outside and some of the houses even looked abandoned. As he as looking around, he saw a house with a wooded gate that had the same swirl on the back of his jacket.

His curiosity led him on further. He opened the gate and saw that the door had the same symbol on it as well. From the look of the yard it was probably abandoned. He didn't know why but he walked up to the door and knocked three times.

Nothing

He waited for even the slightest hint of noise in the house. He decided it was empty and abandoned so he was going to have a look around. He opened the door and went inside. He stepped into a house that looked wealthy but not overly so.

There was a living room in the middle and then different rooms and hallways that connected to it. He went to look and found that the house had multiple bedrooms, one of which looked to be like the owners had a child. He went into the short hallway to the kitchen. There was a huge granite island with all of the appliances surrounding it.

Naruto then looked at the dining table and figured that a ninja had once lived there because of the kuni on the table.

He went to the fridge to see if there was food, this would also tell him how long it was abandoned for. He was about to open the refrigerator when he noticed a picture and a list on the door. He looked carefully at it and gasped. It was the Forth Hokage and apparently his very pregnant lover.

He was in the house of the Forth Hokage. He then glanced at the list. There were tons of different names on it all crossed out and then the name Naruto circled.

Time and space stood still for Naruto as he made the connection. He stumbled backward until he sat in one of the chairs at the dinner table.

He spoke out loud in order to make sure this was real, "I am the son of the Fourth Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I totally spaced out at the beginning of this story. So yeah this will hopefully be a longer book with plenty of humor and adventures. By the way there will probably be a lot of Sasuke bashing (FYI). I hope you guys enjoy the story. If you have suggestions please review it is always helpful.

* * *

Naruto's mind raced with questions.

'Why hasn't anyone told me? Is this real? Why wouldn't they tell me?'

He then remembered that there was a study down the hall and raced off to hopefully find some answers.

When he arrived and went to the only desk in the office and sat down.

'This is where he sat. This is where my father, the best Hokage ever worked.'

In his excitement Naruto rummaged through the drawers and found several books, designs for seals, and some jutsu theory scrolls. He picked up one book after another and browsed through them. It turned out that they were almost all about sealing, but there were a few on jutsu and battle strategy.

The one that stuck out the most was on the bottom of the stack and was labeled, Minato's meditations. It was his diary. He spent the rest of the day reading through it and trying to find his moms diary.

His dad seemed to be such a laid back kind of guy. It seemed as though nothing ever bothered him. Throughout the time he spent reading he found that his dad was a natural born prankster. He pulled of so many pranks and was able to escape with the use of his ninja techniques.

Naruto got an evil smile on his face. 'When I become a ninja I will have to live up to my dad's reputation.

He looked out the window and saw the sun making it's decent. Naruto frowned, 'I wish I could stay here longer, I feel closer to my parents now than I ever have. Wait a minute, wasn't my dad a seal master? I'm sure that there is a scroll about sealing stuff in them. Then I could just bring all my stuff over here.'

He rushed back to the study to see if he could figure out how to seal things away.

He looked through the books and finally found on basic sealing. 'Well what do you know; it's the first thing in the book.'

He experimented several times with things he would not mind losing. He sealed several pencils and a few erasers and even a blank sheet of paper.

Not long after he was getting very frustrated. He was always able to get the object in to the seal but not back out.

He let out a growl, "come out, stupid."

He then turned the page and looked on the back where there was a completely different set of instructions for taking things out. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. Instead of focusing his chakra into the seal he had to focus chakra into his hand. After a while practicing he was able to put items in and bring them back out again.

As soon as he felt ready he ran as fast as he could back to his house, taking great care in remembering the way back. He arrived at his apartment and slid the key into the lock and turned it with a click. He stepped into the small apartment and started to gather everything he wanted to take with him. After he had a pile of stuff on his bed he tied it all together with his blankets.

He ran and got the blank scroll that the old man had given him as a gift for his birthday last year along with other things.

He opened it and drew the seal as he remembered it.

Then he placed everything that he wanted to bring on the scroll and then focused some chakra into it…

Nothing happened

He growled once again and tried to search his memory of the book for what he had done wrong. He sat in silence for a full minute and suddenly raised his head with a huge smile.

'Duh, the bigger the object the more chakra that has to be used in order to seal it.'

He tried again with more chakra and was able to seal all of his stuff into it. He slipped the scroll into his pocket and snuck out of his apartment.

He had to make sure that no one saw him go to the house. He knew that if anyone followed him they would instantly report him for breaking and entering, so he went to go do something he loved; EAT RAMEN!

He arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down happily. "Hey distributer for the gods, I'll take my usual."

The owner smiled at him and laid out ten bowls that had already been prepared. "I knew you'd be coming so I already had them prepared."

Naruto raised his hands in praise and started to chow down on his meal. His eyes took on a star like brightness as he finished. "BEST RAMEN EVER!"

When he finished he realized it was getting late so he paid the bill and decided that he would head back toward his parent's house. He made sure no one had followed him or had seen him go in.

He shut the door behind him and sighed. He turned around while leaning on the door and looked around the house again. He saw all of the pictures on the wall and it made him feel happy.

"Even though I don't know them I am happy to be their son."

He went to the room that was supposed to be his. He felt so close to his parents here; he could see how hard they had worked on his room compared to any other room in the house.

The walls had been painted and the room was fully furnished. He saw that the floor was carpet instead of wood like the rest of the house. On the shelves he saw an assortment of toys just waiting to be played with.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had been loved and that thought alone made all of the suffering in his life worth it.

He smiled and stuck his fist toward the Hokage monument, "I will be Hokage just like you!"

With his proclamation he went to his father's study and started to do something he would never normally do, he started reading.

He started on chakra control since he was still not very good with that. While reading the book he found a diagram of all of the chakra points in the human body. There was a note, probably from his dad, turn to page twenty-three. Naruto's curiosity made him skip ahead.

On the page he found an exercise for chakra control throughout the whole body.

Naruto started reading, _"One way to improve on chakra control is to focus chakra through each chakra point. If you refer to the diagram you will see that there a several chakra points in the body. When performing this exercise place objects on the points and focus chakra into them. If they stick to the point then you have accomplished the goal for that chakra point. Once you are able to do several at a time it will get harder and harder to concentrate only a small amount of chakra. If you use too much chakra the objects will be pushed away from you. This exercise rages from Genin to Jonin. Genin level chakra control is one chakra point and Jonin is half the points in the body. To have perfect chakra control you must control all of them."_

Naruto took a deep breath, "That was probably the most I have ever read in one sitting."

He wiped his brow, "I guess I'll work on this more tomorrow."

When he was about to turn in for the night he remembered that tomorrow was his first day of school.

"Awww, damn it! I forgot to go get some new clothes today. I am going to show up looking like a neon orange fruit cake."

He sighed, 'Maybe I can find something around here to wear.' He went to the closets and strangely enough he found his dads clothes from when he was a genin.

'That's kind of a weird thing to hold on to. Oh well, now I have some clothes.'

It didn't feel right sleeping in his parent's bedroom, so he went to sleep in a spare bedroom.

The next morning he woke up as soon as the sun came over the horizon. He stretched and felt some of his bones pop and sighed happily.

He was so excited that he mentally screamed, 'Today I finally get to go to the Academy!'

He got out of bed and took a shower and got ready. Once he was fully in the clothes his dad had worn he went to look in a mirror.

Naruto looked in surprise at how well the clothes fit him. It was like they were made for him. He looked at himself in the mirror; there he stood with black pants that lead into some bandage wrappings around his shins, a blue short-sleeve shirt over a shirt of ninja mesh and over that he wore a white long-sleeve zip up jacket that had a hood.

'Heh, I just need a forehead protector to complete the outfit.'

Now that he was satisfied with his look he headed out to get some breakfast before he got to class.

He stopped by the one of the street venders, even though they charge him double the amount. He was about to complain like he always does but then the vender only asked for the regular price. He paid it and went on his way.

'What was that about? Maybe with the new clothes they didn't recognize me.'

He grinned at the thought, 'I have truly become a new person overnight.'

He walked into the Academy a few minutes before class started and found his room. He entered and took a look at his classmates.

'Wow everyone is already here.'

There was only one seat open and that was next to the sleeping boy off to the right side. He sat down and the kid grunted a hello.

Naruto looked over to the boy, "Hello, what's your name?"

The boy opened one eye and rolled his head to the side so he could actually speak, "I'm Shikamaru. What is yours?"

Naruto got ready to get yelled at, "My name is Naruto."

Shikamaru just nodded and went back to sleep. Naruto was relieved that he either didn't know who he was or just didn't care. He secretly hoped it was the second.

Naruto took in his surroundings and noticed that all of his female classmates were all over next to a boy that sat in the center. Naruto leaned forward to see his face. The boy looked as if he was trying to stare a hole into the wall strait in front of him. When Naruto gave the wall a second look he could have sworn there was a shallow dent in it from the boy's staring. Naruto kept staring at the dent….

'well that's impressive I guess.'

He was about to ask Shikamaru who that guy was until he heard two girls fighting over the seat next to him. "I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" in unison.

Naruto also observed the symbol on his back. He remembered seeing that symbol somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

'Oh well, if it's important it will come up eventually.'

Finally their teacher came in. He introduced himself as Iruka. To Naruto he seemed decent enough. He said that the first thing that they had to do was to see where their skills were. He led them outside to the shuriken and kuni throwing targets.

Naruto had never thrown any kuni or shuriken so he decided he would wait and see how it was done. Sasuke was of coarse the first to go and threw the five shukriken he was given at the same time. He hit every target, just not quite in the center. He then took the kuni and threw them one by one and did about the same. He smirked confident that no one would beat him. After almost the whole class had gone it was Naruto's turn. He gulped. And to the shuriken and threw them one by one and did very well scoring the same as Sasuke. He then threw the kuni and scored one less than Sasuke. Sasuke let his ego puff up when he went over to Naruto.

"Hey dope, to bad I'm way better then you."

Naruto glanced toward him uninterestedly, "I wouldn't say better, it's more like… well how to you say… luckier. Yeah there the word I was looking for."

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and pulled back his fist. Naruto smiled, "Awww, did I hurt your feelings."

Sasuke let him go, "this isn't over. I will prove that I am better then you."

Naruto kept smiling, "I'm sure you will."

Sasuke's eyes lit on fire and he had to walk away in order to keep his cool.

Naruto watched him leave, 'this school year is going to be fun. That Sasuke guy is way to fun to make fun of.'

The next test was of chakra control. They had to perform the bunshin. Sasuke again went first and made five bunshin and dropped to one knee breathing hard. When it was Naruto's turn he tried over and over but his one clone was always on the ground pale and looked like it was dying.

Sasuke again walked up to Naruto, "That was me beating you by a lot."

Naruto kept that ever present smile on and just said, "for now."

Sasuke walked away with a feeling that he had a true victory and that only added to his ego. The last test was Taijutsu. Naruto had some experience because of the boys that would always try to beat him up.

Sasuke went and asked Iruka something. Naruto didn't need to even hear what he was saying to know what he asked. He started heading toward the sparing circle.

Sasuke turned around and pointed to the spot where Naruto had been and yelled, "You're going down!" He then realized that Naruto was already in the ring. He would have to beat him extra hard.

They stood a couple feet apart looking ready to go. Iruka started the match. Naruto instantly made a run for the edge of the circle. Sasuke followed at a high speed and was about to punch the back of Naruto's head when Naruto suddenly stopped and stepped to the left. He left his foot out and Sasuke had to jump in order not to be tripped. He however jumped right out of the circle.

Everyone was silent and Iruka announced that Naruto was the winner. Sasuke just sat there looking at his feet.

Naruto walked up to him, "Why did you jump out of the ring? I'm not that scary, am I?" Naruto kept walking with the smile on his face.

Sasuke stuttered for a second, and then yelled after him, "There is no way you would win in a real fight! An Uchiha never loses!"

Naruto just kept walking without turning back. Naruto then registered that he said he was an Uchiha. Naruto slapped his fist against his open hand, "That's why he is such an arrogant jerk. I always heard that the Uchiha were like that."

Sasuke was having a very difficult time keeping his Uchiha cool. He was about to go and beat up Naruto when Iruka told them they were dismissed for the day.

Naruto walked with his new friend Shikamaru towards his house. "Hey, umm, why don't you hate me? Not that I want you to it's just no one has ever wanted to be my friend."

Shikamaru contorted his face, "Tch, troublesome. I am friends with you because so far I have not seen why everyone hates you. I am also looking for someone to play shogi with if you want to."

Naruto brightened at the mention of doing something together. They soon reached the lazy boy's house. Instead of going in they went around to the back where there was a shogi board. Naruo sat across from Shikamaru and they started to play.

Naruto had never played someone before; when he learned to play the game he would always just play by himself. A few turns into the game Naruto realized why he was probably looking for a new person to play shogi with. In the next move it was checkmate.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "wow."

That was all he could come up with to say. Shikamaru just started to set up the pieces again. Naruto did the same and this time the match went on for longer but still had the same result. They played for two hours strait the last game lasted a full thirty minutes. Shikamaru was too lazy to say it but Naruto was getting much harder to beat. It seemed as if every game he would get better and better.

At long last Naruto stood up, "thank you for playing with me, but I have some other things I have to get done today."

Shikamaru grunted his farewell.

After he left Shikamaru's house he went to see the old man, they had quite a bit to talk about.

Naruto asked the receptionist to see the Hokage, but she glared at him and told him the Hokage was busy without even looking. He was about to yell at her and then figured there was no point in talking to her. He barged into the office and demanded that the old man talk to him. The receptionist was attempting to pull him out of the office with all her might but Naruto would not budge.

The Hokage rubbed his temples, "its ok he can come in" and motioned for him to sit down.

The receptionist finally let go and gave a "humf" before she walked out.

"I would like to talk in secrecy," Naruto said.

The old man touched a seal on his desk. "There now no one can hear us. I like the change of clothes."

Naruto blushed and then got serious again, "I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. Why didn't you tell me?

The Hokage looked at him with weary eyes, "I never told you because I was afraid that if Iwa knew you were his son that they would attack for revenge and start another war."

Naruto was about to argue and then thought better of it. "Well I can keep my mouth shut but once I am strong enough I want to take up my name again."

The Hokage nodded his head, "I will have to take it to the council but let's cross that bridge when we get there.

Naruto agreed and continued, "Can I stay in my parent's house?"

The Hokage looked surprised, "You found where they live?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Well if you found it I guess that's fine. It is hidden by one hell of a genjutsu and a barrier. I'll bet that the only reason you found it is because you are a true Namikaze. I think it is a good Idea for you to live there, you know since it is technically your house. Since you already found the house I think they would want you to have this, it is their wills."

Naruto took the pieces of paper that was sealed shut.

The Hokage smiled a warm smile, "at the very least you will always be a Namikaze to me."

Naruto tucked the papers in his jacket, "Hey old man guess what?"

The man raised an eye brow. "I'm going to be a Hokage just like my dad. I'll be an even better one than he was."

Naruto ran out of the office back to _his_ house with a smile on his face and full of confidence.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I forgot to mention in previous chapters that **I Don't Own Naruto. **I would like to thank Duesal10 and Jhonie for their help with my writing style. I will be going back and separating out the last two chapters like I have on this one. It will hopefully be done by next week. Without further blabbering on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wills

Naruto arrived back at the house and only then did he dare look at the sealed envelope that the old man had given him. He cut his finger and let a drop of the blood splash down on the seal. The seal seemed to swell for a moment and then released. Naruto opened the envelope and saw not one but two will's inside. 'The other must be from my mom' he thought. He picked up his mother's first and unfolded it.

_Kushina's Will_

_If I should die before I am able to see my child I want everything that was mine to belong to him/her. I would especially like for him/her to find my diary and know what kind of person I was. It is in the master bedroom strapped to the back of the painting. I want my son/daughter to know how much I would have loved to care for them. I want him/her to live in our house; they will find many things that will be useful to him/her. Just make sure that he/she knows that I loved them before I was even able to see them. Like I said before everything I have is to be given to him/her. I hope the best for him/her and that every dream they have will come true._

_Kushina Uzumaki Namakazie _

_P.S. If my child is reading my will I am so sorry that you had to grow up without me. Another thing DON'T YOU EVER READ ANY OF THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS! If you do, I will know (I am grinning evilly right now). _

Naruto set the will down on the couch next to him and just pondered. 'She seems like a pretty soft spoken kind woman. I've got to remember that the dairy is behind the painting.' He thought about how it would have been to have a mother but soon shook the idea. 'She is not here and I can't bring her back, so there's no reason to think on it.'

He shook his head and moved on to his dads will. He opened it and instantly knew where he got his mischievous side. Right when he opened it a seal activated and tons of confetti shot out in to Naruto's face. He let out an involuntary yell and almost threw the will. As he realized there was nothing wrong, his heart beat resumed beating at its normal rate and he noticed the winking face with its tongue out at the top of the page. Naruto channeled his inner Sasuke and glared at it for a solid minute and then returned to the rest of the paper.

_ Ha! I totally got you. I don't know who is opening this but I totally got you. Ha I got you, BELIEVE IT! _(Naruto shuddered, 'Is this what talking to me feels like?') _Anyway I guess I should be sort of serious. I would like to give everything I own to my, as of now, unborn child. If my child is reading this… well ummm… hi, nice to meet you. I know you would think that it was weird talking to a blank sheet of paper so I included a picture. Look at me, wasn't I great. Well the truth is I was pretty talented but obviously not too talented because I'm not there right now, but who likes details. So if this is my child I want you to find my diary and find the middle page. It will tell you where my personal store of books are if you are not eightteen you better not read the orange ones. If Kushina is still alive do not let her see; she will probably get so mad that she will accidently turn you inside out. Not really but you get the point. Anyway there are tons of books about sealing and justu. I even have stuff from the Uzumaki clan. So when you are ready go and check it out it's pretty sweet. Also I would like to say that since you now own the house you should put in a pond with a mini waterfall. I always thought that would look nice. Anywhere in the house you see a storage seal there is probably something hidden there so be prepared and the rest of the complex is underground. If you go into the storage room in the corner there is a seal that will only accept our blood to open it. It's super cool down there. There is a place to make your own weapons, a training ground that can block any of my attacks, and a steam room/sauna. I hope you will like it. If you are all alone I am truly sorry and I would like you to know that even though you haven't been born yet I love you so much. I know that someday you will be greater than I ever was. See you … well I guess when you die. _

_Minato Namakazie_

_P.S. I left my old genin clothes in the closet and put a seal on them so they would fit you until you were promoted to chunin. I know you don't have to say it, I'm a genius. _

Naruto felt the dull ache in his heart every time he thought about his parents. But now he knew that he was the son of two extraordinary people. He didn't have to guess at who he was anymore. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namakazie and he was going to be the best Hokage that Konoha had ever seen. He was going to train hard in everything he did and become the best.

Naruto looked at the clock. It was only 6pm. 'Alright! I can get in a ton of training now.' He walked to the storage room his dad had talked about and saw the entrance. He bit his finger and placed his hand on the seal that was inprinted on the corner of the wall. Stairs suddenly appeared down into the earth. Naruto braced himself and walked down the stairs. As he went down into the ground he started to see the glow of a light. He expected it to be really dark and damp and unpleasant underground but to his surprise it looked exactly like the upstairs minus the windows. He glanced around and decided to go into the room marked training room. He opened the door and looked around in amazement. It was huge. It seemed as though it was a cavern, but there was grass growing in it and it was completely illuminated. There were tons of ninja weapons in one corner along with training dummies and a bunch of training weights.

Naruto took the book he brought with him out. The title was "Chakra Control," he figured it had to deal with chakra control, or he hoped that it wasn't another of his dad's tricks. He opened it and started to read how to do the tree walking exercise. Once he had the basic idea of how to do it he ran at the wall and tried it out. He ran a few steps and then the wall gave way to the pressure. Naruto fell back landing on his butt cursing loudly. "Okay, that was too much." Once again he ran at the wall and instantly slipped and face planted into the wall. "RRRRRR!" Naruto took a deep breath and focused on what seemed to be the right amount of chakra. He calmly walked forward and started to walk up without falling. He opened his eyes, "Yes I did …" he stopped talking when he lost his concentration and fell flat on his back. "Uhhh, this is going to be a long night." He got up time after time and eventually he was able to get up on the wall and walk around for a decent amount of time. It became more natural to use the right amount of chakra and he would only fall if he got distracted or his mind started to wander. He called it a night and fell asleep instantly.

The next day seemed to fly by. Iruka's lecture had been so boring that he had joined Shikamaru sleeping on the desk. When the bell rang he woke up and went outside to enjoy the day since he had forgotten a lunch.

He was walking aimlessly when he saw a group of girls trying to hide from him every time he turned around.

'Damn it! Now I have fan girls. I really shouldn't have tried to beat Sasuke yesterday.'

He recognized a few of them from Sasuke's group from yesterday. He squeezed the bridge of his nose to relieve some stress. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

'Man this is not my day.' "What do you want Sasuke" he asked in a bored tone.

Sasuke put his annoying smirk on, "I see you have fan girls now."

Naruto nodded "and… what of it."

Sasuke pointed at him, "You will never have as many fan girls as me and you will be a failure."

Naruto pretended to get really upset and raised his voice, "Oh yeah well" he switched to bored tone "I don't care, and when has fan girls and being successful ever been related." He continued walking.

"Don't turn your back on me you scum" Sasuke shouted. "I am the last of the great Uchiha."

Naruto waved his hand in the air, "don't care."

The Uchiha was about to charge him when he got a brilliant idea. He smirked and waited for the lunch period to be over.

The bell rang and they all went inside and Naruto sat down in his original spot. Sasuke had chosen to sit in the middle but behind him. Naruto could practically feel his glare and groaned.

Sasuke smiled, 'I finally found something that gets under his skin. I will keep doing it until he cracks.'

Ten minutes later Naruto was fast asleep and Sasuke had about five tick marks on his head. 'How dare that peasant not pay attention to me, I am the great Uchiha. I have to stare harder.' Sasuke redoubled his efforts and Naruto let out a snore. A sixth tick mark formed on his head and the room became noticeably darker because of all the hate pouring off of Sasuke. Naruto who was actually awake grinned, 'this is way more fun than listening to Iruka.'

Iruka grabbed two of the chalk board erasers and threw them like kuni and hit both of the boys in the forehead. They both looked at him, Iruka gave them the teachers glare and Naruto and Sasuke both were instantly paralyzed in a position that would suggest they were paying attention. It was something about that stare that was just so un-nerving. Naruto turned around without missing a beat, "Hey Sasuke, I think Iruka-sensei wants you to pay attention. Sasuke was about to get up, and beat the crap out of Naruto, but the stare from Iruka was not worth enduring again.

As the class went on Naruto fell asleep again. Soon the day was over and the bell rang to dismiss everyone from class. Naruto instantly woke up and ran out of the door so none of the fan girls could follow him home.

'If they knew where I lived there's no way my secret would be safe.'

He ran all the way home and started training once again. He decided that he would train like this and fake his skills in school so he didn't draw attention to himself. As for messing with Sasuke… he just couldn't help it.

It had taken a long time but Naruto was on his last day at the Academy. He had made sure to show not much improvement and was barely passing. All of his fan girls had left when Sasuke started doing better in school than Naruto. Naruto had praised Kami for a solid five hours, and sacrificed a bowl of ramen to keep her favor. Kami had obviously been very impressed since no one had followed him or even paid attention to him since.

Currently he was sitting in class listening to Sasuke talk about how he was so great because he was an Uchiha.

Iruka walked in to class and flipped through some hand seals and his head became huge, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone sat down with their eyes twice as large as normal. Naruto's heart had almost jumped out of his chest; even Shikamaru was wide awake.

"Now that I have your attention I will explain the final test." Iruka took a deep breath, "The test will be made up of a weapon throwing competition, the three basic jutsu, and a taijutsu fight. You will pass or fail depending on this." Iruka glanced at Naruto and said a silent prayer, 'please let him pass. It would destroy him if he didn't.' "Okay, let's get started."

Naruto caught Iruka looking at him, he smiled, it is good to know there is at least a couple of people in this village that accepts me.

They all walked outside to the training ground. Sasuke was the first to go for the weapon throwing. He hit every target right in the middle. "Ha, now that's how you do it. Too bad that blond dope can't compete with the best." Naruto rolled his eyes as he took his position. He threw everything at one time making sure to miss a few bulls-eyes. Iruka was pleasantly surprised that he could even hit that many.

After the rest of the class went they moved to a different location and were called into a room to perform the jutsu. Sasuke came out looking like he owned the world; Naruto mentally corrected himself, he did think he owned the world.

When he was called he went in to the room where three observers, including Iruka, would observe the jutsu. Naruto put his hand behind his head, "umm, for the clone portion all I have to make is three clones right. They all nodded. He was so glad he had found out how to do shadow clones from a book in his dad's study. He put his fingers together and yelled, "clone jutsu!" Three shadow clones appeared. The observers thought they were just regular clones and grunted their approval. Naruto dispersed them and did the substitution with the log in the room. He then transformed into Iruka and bowed. The two other observers were pissed that he was able to do everything. They were both about to fail him and then remembered that if he passed he would most likely be killed on a mission. They both passed him but only barely. Naruto came out of the room looking like nothing had happened. Secretly he hoped that the hate they had for him would not make them fail him.

'Oh well,' he mentally shrugged, 'if they won't pass me I'll just ask the old man what he can do about it.'

Finally it was time for the taijutsu spar. Naruto knew that Sasuke had already asked to fight him so he walked into the ring where Sasuke was waiting.

Sasuke smiled, "this won't be like last time. This time I will embarrass you in front of everyone."

Naruto took his hands out from his pockets and formed a big W, "Whatever."

Sasuke gnashed his teeth together. Naruto smiled, 'I love messing with Sasuke. I should let him win… but why not have a little fun first.'

Iruka started the match and Sasuke sprinted at Naruto. Naruto waited until he was inches away to dodge to the side and Sasuke slipped past him.

Naruto turned to him and put his hands back in his pockets, "what are you doing? Don't you usually hit the person who you're fighting? Is it and Uchiha strategy not to hit your opponent?"

Sasuke's face was red with anger and he charged again. He started swinging his fists wildly. Naruto just moved out of the way and let the punches hit him every once in a while. Naruto had continuously backed up until he stepped out of bounds. Iruka called the match. Sasuke did not stop however and hit Naruto square in the face. Naruto fell down with his face up to the sky. 'Wow, there was some hate behind that one.' He shook his head to clear it and got up. There was blood coming from his nose and Sasuke looked like his ego was about to burst. All of his fan girls cheered him on while Naruto wiped his nose and went back to the home room.

He sat the in a trance-like state until he could hear Sasuke bragging to everyone down the hall. Naruto got an evil idea and smiled. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and before he could brag anymore to Naruto, a pale full of water landed on him soaking him. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto who was barely able to keep himself from laughing raised his hands in innocence and then pointed to the sleeping Shikamaru.

Sasuke threw the bucket on the floor with a loud clang, "I will kill you!"

Naruto got up and started to run away while laughing his ass off.

Iruka walked into the room and saw a rapidly swearing Sasuke chasing a laughing Naruto. He sighed and flipped through the seals again. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone sat down in the chair closest. Sasuke and Naruto ended up sitting together and even though they were not looking at each other you could practically see their auras struggle with the other as sparks jumped between them.

Iruka sighed again, "listen! Everyone that passed is listed on this sheet. I will put it up here in the front of the room. If you have managed to pass you will need to come back after the lunch break and you will meet your Sensei's. If you did not pass, please do not come back until classes start next year."

Naruto ran up to the front of the room and saw his name at the very end of the list. He put a huge smile on and shouted, "Yahoo, I beat Sasuke!"

The whole class all gasped at once and they all made a mad dash for the sheet.

Naruto smiled, 'my work here is done.' Naruto dashed out of the room before they discovered his trick. He ran to his favorite place in the whole world, Ichiraku's ramen. "Hey old man I finally passed so today is going to be an all I can eat day."

The old man smiled at him, "Way to go Naruto, the first one is on the house."

Naruto smiled, "thanks old man! Hey where is Ayame nee-chan?"

The old man smiled, "She was not feeling well today, but don't worry she'll be fine soon. I will pass on your achievement to her. I am sure she will be so happy to hear the news."

Naruto nodded as he finished his fifth bowl, "Well tell her that I said hi and to get better soon."

The Man nodded, "don't worry about her she is young just like you" he said as he gave him another bowl of ramen.

After eating all of the bowls he could he paid the bill and headed back to the classroom. Once he arrived he noticed that everyone else was already there waiting in anticipation.

Sasuke stood up as soon as he saw Naruto, "You Jerk you didn't beat me. You were dead last."

Naruto made no response and he took his seat and waited patiently like he had never heard anything the Uchiha had said.

Before long Iruka came in and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to yell. He cleared his throat, "I will now announce the teams so pay attention." (all same teams) He finally got to team seven, "Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hanauro Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto slammed his head on the desk so hard it left an imprint. Sasuke just looked depressed, and that's saying something for him. Sakura screamed her joy to the world.

A few minutes later there was some squabbling in the hall. "You are going right now!" "No, please you will ruin my image I have to be at least an hour late to everything!"

Anko entered dragging Kakashi by his ear. "I thought he should be here more or less on time today" Anko said as she smiled at Iruka.

Iruka shivered, even when she smiled it made him feel like he was being hunted, "Uh, thank you Anko-san. Kakashi-san you can take your group now."

Kakashi was mad at Anko for ruining his image but he was not going to argue anymore; it always ended with her summoning lots of snakes. "Hn, fine. Meet me up on the roof."

Naruto sighed, 'he doesn't even sound like he is interested in teaching us.'

Naruto walked up to the roof followed by Sasuke and Sakura. When they finally got there they found their Sensei leaning against the railing reading an orange book.

"Okay everyone, I want your names and dreams nothin' else."

Naruto smiled, 'finally someone with a straight to the point teaching method.' "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to be a Hokage better than the fourth."

Sasuke half laughed, halfed grunted. Naruto glared at him. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I will be the best shanobi ever and kill my brother."

Sakura clapped her hands for Sasuke, which seemed to annoy him further. "I am Hanauro Sakura and someday I want…" she glanced at Sasuke and giggled.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'Oh great.' "Okay, I am your Sensei, Kakashi. All the others will have a test to see if you actually pass tomorrow but you will all be doing yours today. I can tell you do not have any team work so that is something we will have to work on. Follow me."

He led them into a large shopping center. They all looked around questioningly. Kakashi finally stopped in front of a huge freezer. "Okay everyone inside."

They all hesitantly stepped inside. Kakashi then slammed the door on them and locked it from the outside. "Your test will be to survive the night in there. You will freeze to death if you try to do it yourself, just so you know." Then Kakashi left.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "you can't just leave me here I am the last Uchiha!"

Naruto snorted, "A lot of good that is doing you now."

Sasuke rounded on Naruto, "You want to go? I'll beat you just like last time."

Naruto sighed, "our rivalry is not important. Staying alive is."

Sasuke was going to argue but then realized if he wasn't alive he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi. "Okay so what's the plan."

Naruto pondered, well unless any of you can create some fire every once and awhile we are going to have to cuddle together."

Sasuke and Sakura both screamed out, "No way!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess we are going to die. I don't know about you guys but I am already a little chilly and it's only been like ten minutes."

Sasuke growled in frustration, "why did that lunatic lock us in here? Okay if this is going to happen we need to make a pact. Nothing that happens in here will ever be mentioned again." 'I can't imagine the humiliation. The great Uchiha having to cuddle.'

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads in affirmative.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Not even to your fan-girl friends. I take that back ESPECIALLY not your fan-girl friends."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course I won't. Then Sasuke would not like me."

Sasuke was about to tell her that in fact he did not like her but caught the eye of Naruto and the slight nod side to side and kept his mouth shut.

The next morning Kakashi unlocked the freezer and checked to see if they were still alive. Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed Sakura who was shaking uncontrollably and walked out of the freezer.

Kakashi smiled mentally, 'at least now they are worth teaching.' Kakashi flipped through some hand seals and did a low power fire jutsu that was made for warming people up in cold climates.

Naruto and Sasuke were fine after a few seconds, but Sakura took about a minute until she was okay. Saskue and Naruto both turned and swung at Kakashi. Kakashi switched with a log and the log flew and cracked the wall twenty feet away. They both yelled, "You jerk, Sakura almost died in there!"

Kakashi put on an eye smile and raised his hands, "Come on you two I have been out here the whole night making sure you didn't actually die. By the way nice little conversation you guys had. It kept me entertained for quite some time."

All of them went red and started stuttering.

Kakashi eye smiled again, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, unless I find it necessary."

They all sighed in relief.

Kakashi continued, "or entertaining."

Sakura was up by now and they all charged him to try to induce amnesia.

Kakashi just eye smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. A few seconds later he reappeared a little bit further from them. By the way we start training tomorrow at six. He again disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke turned to the others, "we still agree that everything that happened in there stays in there.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled, "Oh lighten up Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, "We are a team but that won't save you from being beaten by me." He took off as fast as he could.

Naruto followed his lead and dashed home. The first day of training would start tomorrow and he felt like he was about to pass out since he had not slept while they were in the freezer. He arrived home and didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He fell on the nearest bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Was this better as far as the writing style? Also if you have questions or comments please leave reviews. I do read them and take them into account. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone Sorry this is a little late. I would like you to know I have separated out the first couple chapters and in my opinion they are easier to read. Also just so you guys know I will trying to update every Saturday if possible. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I did get a few questions about the freezer thing and to be honest I am tired of the bell test being in every fanfiction I read so I did something different. What else makes you work together better then desperation? So anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story.

Naruto arrived at the training ground a little later than he was supposed to but noticed that Kakashi was not there yet so he shrugged it off.

"Hey guys!" He yelled at them as he waved.

Sasuke glared at him and said nothing. Sakura just stared at him.

Naruto cringed when he saw her face, 'My god, she looks like a zombie more than anything in the morning.'

Naruto sat down next to them and looked at Sakura, "Not a morning person?"

She rolled her head to face him and shook it slightly.

Naruto chuckled, "I suggest that you get some sleep now. I am pretty sure I heard Kakashi-sensei say that he is always at least an hour late."

She stared off into space as though she did not hear him and suddenly dropped to the floor and started sleeping.

Sasuke snorted, "that was quick."

Naruto shrugged and laid down and went to sleep as well. Sasuke refused to fall asleep on the ground in such an undignified way, so he just waited for Kakashi to get there.

Three hours later

Sasuke was on the brink of falling asleep standing up when Kakashi appeared. Naruto and Sakura got up immediately feeling refreshed while Sasuke gained an extra tick mark on his forehead. "You are soooo late!" everyone yelled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "I'm sorry I was lost on the road of life when an old woman asked me for help."

They all glared at him, "Liar."

Kakashi just eye smiled and led them into the middle of the field and handed each of them a piece of paper.

"I want you to channel your chakra into this paper so that we can see what your chakra nature is."

Naruto spaced out while he blabbered on about the piece of paper and what it means…. "and that is the whole purpose of the paper" Kakashi finished.

"Sasuke you first."

Sasuke pumped his chakra into the paper.

Sasuke smiled and held the paper between his fingers, "Ha, lightning."

Sasuke who was obviously happy with his discovery did not pay attention when Sakura found out her element was water.

Naruto stepped up and took the paper from Kakashi's outstretched arm. He placed it between his fingers and mad the ram seal and focused his chakra into it. The paper split in half and caught on fire at the same time. The strange part was the fire was white and it was about the equivalent of a flash bomb.

When Kakashi could see again his eye widened and made Naruto redo the test three times to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"Well kid it looks like you have a Kekkei Genki" Kakashi said with disdain.

Naruto inwardly groaned, 'Now my sensei hates me.'

He looked up into his eye and was astonished to find Kakashi's eye fill with sorrow and pleading for forgiveness. Naruto broke the eye contact and wondered about it.

Kakashi went on talking down to Naruto, "Yeah, It looks like you can combine wind and fire together just by using your chakra. This means that the your Kekkei Genki is white fire as we just saw."

Naruto smiled a little bit, 'Sasuke looks like he wants to strangle me. I wonder how he will react if I do this.'

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

Sasuke turned to face away from them and contemplated the ways to kill Naruto slowly.

Kakashi addressed his whole team. If you do not have good chakra control it won't matter how powerful you are, to become strong you need to have good chakra control. He then introduced them to tree walking.

'I might as well start show what I can actually do. I am going to be stuck with this teacher so he might as well know what I can do.'

After Kakashi had walked up the tree using only his feet Naruto glanced at his teammates who had their mouths wide open. He mentally noted that he should start bringing a camera.

Kakashi jumped down and tossed each of them a kuni.

"Mark where you get with that."

He then sat down against a tree so he could face them and pulled out his orange book.

Sasuke and Sakura picked up the kuni and prepared themselves. Naruto didn't even bother picking up the kuni and walked toward the tree in front of him. The others watched with mouths on the floor while Naruto just kept putting one foot in front of the other until he reached the top and walked back down.

Sasuke's pride flared up, "I can do that too!"

He ran at the tree and got three feet off of the ground before he fell to the ground on his head.

Kakashi remained motionless and his features gave away nothing that was going on in his head, 'Ha ha ha, serves you right. Naruto, I promise I will do everything I can to help you along. Those council bastards can only make me do so much.'

He returned to reading his book and pondering how he would be able to communicate with Naruto without anyone knowing.

An idea struck him, 'If I can get Naruto to go to the Yondame's house we can talk safely.' He left the group and made sure there was no one else around and drew a map on a sheet of paper and a message to meet him there. He then used a henge on it to make it look like a regular kuni. He walked back to the group where Sasuke had just fallen on his face again. He switched the kuni with the one that he had thrown Naruto that was still in the ground.

He bent and picked up the fake kuni, "Okay everyone, I know we haven't been training for very long but we are going to call it a day. If you wish you may keep practicing. I am off to find some real Jutsu's for you to learn." He then threw the kuni in his hand into the tree beside Naruto, "As a gift I will give you each the kuni that you have today; mainly because I need new ones, but whatever." He then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off towards town.

Naruto caught his eye before he left and his eye motions to the kuni now in his hand. He shrugged and put it in his pouch and froze when it changed into a piece of paper.

He wanted to take it out and read it, 'He wouldn't have given it to me in secret unless he didn't want the others to see it.' He left it in his pouch and was about to say goodbye to his team when he realized that they wouldn't even notice if he wasn't there.

He followed Kakashi's example and put his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath, and started the walk toward his house. Once he arrived he was surprised to see that the door was open. He rushed inside to catch the possible thief, but when he walked in Kakashi was sitting on the couch waiting.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kakashi looked at him surprised, "So you already know. I didn't think the Hokage would tell you."

Naruto grunted, "He didn't tell me. I found this place by myself."

Kakashi looked amazed, "Oh… Well whatever I wanted to talk to you about a few things that have been going on and this is the safest place I could think of. This used to be my sensei's house." He finished his explanation in a quieter voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "if you're looking for sympathy you've come to the wrong place."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Yes, I suppose you are right, down to business. I need to tell you about some things that I am not supposed to so don't interrupt me until I am done."

Naruto nodded, "Fine."

Kakashi proceeded, "The council has commanded me to train Sasuke exclusively and as such I have to pretend I am not interested in you or Sakura… Okay so I'm not interested in Sakura, big deal. In any case if I do not I will be hunted down and killed. I need to pretend to despise you and Sakura. I also was given specific orders that I was not to train you to become above Genin level. That brings me to my next point; the council is convinced that you are the demon fox and you should not be allowed to become anything more powerful than a Genin. If you do become powerful enough to be a Chunin, they have put together a plan to capture and kill you. I tell you this so that you can hide your abilities and escape. I will try to cover for you as much as possible but you will have to most of your training here. I will come and work with you during the nights and hopefully no one will find out until it's too late."

Naruto looked at him curiously, "why would it ever be too late."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Because if you want to survive you will have to become a nuke-nin."

Naruto looked astonished, "What!"

Kakashi lowered his head, "I know you said you wanted to be Hokage, but if you don't leave you will die. Would you rather live and grow strong or die before you are able to reach your goal?"

Naruto plopped down on the couch, "It's not fair. I was ready to give my all for this village at a seconds notice, but everyone hates me and won't accept me."

Kakashi nodded, "I know that you have had a rough life and I am sorry I only got to meet you now, but we need to make use of the time we have left. I will not make you go out into the world as a nuke-nin being weak and having nowhere to go. I know of a network that will accept you and you will have a team. If you are going to do this then we need to start training now."

Naruto sat in silence for a minute, "Even though I might not ever achieve my dream I want to survive and become strong. Let's get started."

Kakashi nodded, he led Naruto into the study and picked a book from the shelf. "This is the book that your dad used as a guide to put gravity seals on me to train. You should feel lucky. This book is from the Uzumaki Clan, I doubt there is another book in the world with these seals. We are going to try to use these on you to increase your speed."

Kakashi flipped through the pages and finally found what he was looking for. "Here it is. This gravity seal will double the gravity on your body. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi used black ink to draw the seal on and then activated it. Naruto let out a grunt of pain. Kakashi eye smiled, "oh by the way it might hurt a little bit."

Naruto stood there sturdy as a rock and braced himself again. "Kakashi-sensei, I think I need one more."

Kakashi looked in surprise at Naruto, "you realize that I only have two of these on my body." Naruto nodded but still insisted.

Kakashi sighed but put another one on all the same.

When the second one was applied Naruto dropped down to one knee but slowly got back to his feet.

Kakashi looked at him in approval, "even though you should always keep these on, to deactivate them all you have to do is touch them with a little bit of chakra in your hands."

Naruto nodded, "so when do we start training?

Kakashi smiled, "right now."

After the training session that night Naruto was so sore that he couldn't even move.

Kakashi went and picked him up, "It was a good first day, but you better prepare yourself because when you get used to the gravity seals the training will intensify.

Naruto groaned and fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi smiled down at Naruto, 'sensei, I promise I will train him to be the best that he can be.'

The next morning Naruto woke up and stared at the ceiling. He glanced at the alarm clock. 'Well I guess I should get up. I'm already thirty minutes late.'

He attempted to sit up and only made it about six inches before falling back down on the bed. He grunted in pain and tried again. After a few more tries he was sitting in his bed looking around the room. The bathroom that seemed so close yesterday looked to be a mile away.

He growled in irritation as he moved slowly but surely towards the bathroom.

After he was done with his morning routine he discovered that he was about an hour late. He stumbled to his front door and finally exited his apartment. Soon after, he started to pump chakra into his legs in order to move faster towards the training ground.

When he finally showed up he was panting hard and gleaming with sweat. Kakashi was still not there. He sighed in relief and went to sit down next to his teammates. They both glared at him for being so late, but then realized that their sensei wasn't there and focused their anger on him.

After about thirty minutes passed, Kakashi showed up with a piece of paper in his hands.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, "Your Late!"

Naruto smiled at him, "Your Early."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What he is usually later than this."

They thought about it and then silently agreed.

"…and that is why I am late."

They all had missed what he said because of their own conversation.

"Liar!"

Kakashi put up his hands in innocents, "I really did get us a D-Ranked mission."

Naruto started laughing, "It figures that the first time we didn't listen to you, you were actually telling the truth."

Kakshi sweat dropped. "Well any way let's get going with our mission." He handed that piece of paper to Sasuke and pulled out his orange book.

Saskue looked at the paper, "No Way! I am not pulling weeds! Uchiha's do not get on their knees for anything."

Naruto smiled, "Well looks like you will be today."

They did three D-Ranked missions and then called it a day. Naruto practically waddled back to his house. Once he got there he sat down on the couch in exhaustion.

Kakshi appeared a minute later, "So how are the gravity seals treating you?"

Naruto grunted.

"Well it's time to start training."

Naruto felt like crying about how unfair his life was, but reminded himself that if he was not strong he would not be able to protect the people close to him.

He braced himself, "Bring it on."

Kakashi smiled, "Gladly."

A:N: So how was it? I would love some constructive criticism. As always thanks for reading, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't have anything to tell you. Enjoy the story.

Naruto and his team had just completed another D-Ranked mission and were now standing in front of the Hokage.

"Good work on completing another D-Ranked mission" the old man said with a smile.

Sasuke's eye twitched, 'that is the fifty-seventh time I have heard him say that.' "We need a tougher mission! We have been doing D-Rank missions forever now! Give us a better mission!"

The Hokage chuckled, "That is up to you sensei."

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi who looked to be intently reading his por… romance novel. "Come on sensei we are ready for a real mission."

Kakashi lifted his eye from the page he had been on, "I do not believe my team is ready for a C-Rank mission. The teamwork of the team is still lacking because of Naruto. He never does anything to help his team whether they are on a mission or in training."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while everyone on the team glared at him.

The Hokage sighed, "Then report back tomorrow for your next mission."

Naruto ran out of the building and back to his house.

Kakashi soon showed up, "Good job keeping your emotions in line. That could save your life one day.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"I also see that you are used to the gravity seals that I put on you."

Naruto again nodded.

They both went inside the house and went to the kitchen for some refreshments.

"I have been in contact with the leader of the underground operatives. He has set up a team for you to be a part of. They will meet us on our first mission outside the village. I am going to try to delay your leaving in order to train. This way you will be better prepared when you leave."

Naruto looked at Kakshi quizzically, "who will be my teammates?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "You will have to find out for yourself."

It was midnight exactly one year from when Kakashi had told him that to survive he would have to become a nuke-nin. Naruto faced Kakashi, sweat was dripping off of both of their bodies. They clashed again, steel ringing out as they collided. They both disengaged and Naruto summoned some white fire clones.

Kakashi grimaced, 'I can't fight them myself or I'll be burned.' He summoned a few shadow clones and prepared for the attack. Naruto's clones surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi waited for the charge that Naruto usually used with his clones. He almost didn't catch the hand seals that the clones were forming.

Naruto smiled, "Ninja-art Canon Fire." The clones split up into five spheres of white fire and raced toward Kakashi.

Kakashi only had one thought in his head, 'Man this is going to sting.' He waited for the agonizing pain but it never came. When he opened his eyes Naruto was on his knees, sweating and breathing hard.

He looked up at Kakashi…. "I might have over done it on that one" then he promptly passed out.

He awoke to Kakashi struggling to get him up the stairs from the training room. He laughed, "So I'm getting better."

Kakashi turned and gave him an eye smile, "Yes I believe so."

He then dropped Naruto all the way down the stairs.

Kakashi was still eye smiling, "But not good enough apparently."

Naruto groaned, "That was unpleasant."

To Kakashi's astonishment he lifted himself up off of the ground and walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

Kakashi smiled, 'You are something else Naruto, not many people can fight with me for three hours and still move afterward.' He left to get some sleep before he showed up three hours late.

The next morning Naruto groaned as he sat up; every muscle in his body seemed to protest at the thought of even moving. He slowly got out of bed and made breakfast and headed out the door.

He glanced at the clock before leaving and found that he was only about an hour late, 'good I should still beat Kakashi there by at least an hour.'

He made it to the training ground and noted that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. He groaned inwardly at all of the noise they were making.

Sasuke finally noticed that Naruto had shown up and walked over to him. "Hey Dope. How does it feel to suck as much as you do?"

Naruto shrugged, "it feels the same as the first time you asked me."

Sasuke growled, "It's because of you that we haven't done anything above a D-ranked mission."

Naruto pointed in a random direction, "Go find someone who cares."

Sasuke just smirked, "you are just jealous that you will never be as good as me."

"That's right Sasuke I am so jealous of you" Naruto said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto in the face, but Kakashi showed up. "Hey everyone what's up?"

Sasuke and Sakura insulted him and called him a bad teacher. Kakashi put his hands up in innocents, "Today there was a good reason. I would like you all to know we will be taking on our first C-ranked mission."

Naruto's ears perked up for this. 'I guess there was a change in plans. The C-ranked mission is when I become a missing-nin. This wasn't supposed to happen for another month or two.'

Kakashi continued, "We are meeting the client at the east gate in three hours. Pack for at least four days." He then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Sasuke smiled eagerly, "Finally I get to do something more suited to my skills. How do you like that Nar…" He trailed off when he realized Naruto was no longer there. Sasuke made a mental note to accidentally trip Naruto on the way there.

Naruto arrived at his house a few moments after Kakashi. "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed, "We believe that they might be on to us because we haven't done any C-ranked missions. This means you will have to leave ahead of schedule. Don't worry though your partners will train you as well. I have to warn you though if you are not up to their standards they will ditch you before you can say ramen."

Naruto grimaced, "I wish I had another two months, but nothing I can do about it I guess."

Kakashi looked around the house, "So what are you going to take with you."

Naruto shrugged while smiling, "Everything."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "how?"

Naruto smiled, "when I was read a book on sealing I found out that you can literally take houses with you. You have to set a perimeter of seals to act as the boundaries for what you are taking. So I put them all around the fence and on the top of the roof. I do need your help though, I don't know that earth jutsu you use to move through the ground but I need some tags under the bottom of the house at all four corners."

Naruto smiled as he held out four seal tags to Kakashi. Kakashi grunted, took the seals and disappeared underground. A few moments later he reemerged and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled okay sensei stand back. Naruto laid out a huge scroll in front of the house, "Here goes nothing." He flipped through some hand seals and pumped a large amount of chakra into the seal on the scroll. For a moment nothing happened and then all of a sudden there was a huge crater in the ground where the house had been.

Kakashi leaned back on a tree, "You know, Naruto. You are just like he was."

Naruto did not turn around and responded, "Who from your past are you comparing me to?"

Kakashi snorted, "Your father of course. You are every bit as skilled as he was and just as strong willed."

Naruto smiled, "well I guess it just runs in the family."

Kakashi walked over to Naruto who was a little winded from sealing his entire house into the scroll. He rolled up the scroll and sealed it into another smaller scroll and handed it to Naruto. He then took out another scroll and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked in surprise, "What is this?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well you know, a good bye present. It has some jutsu that I think will be useful as well as some tips on what your new partners are like."

Naruto's eyes watered slightly, "I will miss you sensei." He then stood up with a proud smile, "I will still be Hokage someday."

Kakashi put him in a head lock and gave him and dragged him away. They both laughed and headed out to begin the mission.

When they arrived Naruto saw their employer and was immediately disgusted. Naruto pretended the throw up at the sight of this man, 'He is fat and hairy beyond belief, not to mention that he reeks of alcohol. He looks like he hasn't showered in years.'

Naruto made his face unreadable and approached the group.

Sasuke grinned when Naruto showed up, 'just wait Naruto I am going to make this trip hell for you.'

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be laughing maniacally while rubbing his hands together.

Kakashi called everyone to attention, "We will be heading out now. This is a simple body guard mission. Protect the client at all costs. Sasuke in front, Sakura and Naruto on the sides, and I will bring up the rear. Let's go."

They started moving out and Naruto felt excited even though he would probably not see his home again. 'This is the first time I have ever been out of the walls of Konoha.' Naruto felt a little disappointed when after a couple hours of walking there was absolutely nothing different. "Man this is boring" Naruto complained.

Sasuke was about to agree with him but thought better of it and instead told him to "shut up." It was very uneventful for the next two days until they arrived by boat on the Island of wave. Naruto and Kakashi felt the presents of two shanobi. One was more powerful than the other but they were both strong.

Naruto also felt a presence of a small army of regular men that just seemed to be waiting around. 'Man this is going to be a long day.' Naruto was about to call the two ninja's out but was interrupted by a flying object that was headed right for him. Naruto quickly pulled out a kuni and deflected it. It lodged itself in a tree twenty feet away. A few seconds later a man that had wrappings over his face and did not have a shirt on appeared standing on the blade.

"Not bad kid, most people are dead before it even starts. Looks like I get to have a little fun."

Everyone stared at him, "Who are you?"

The man looked rather annoyed, "You haven't heard of Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist!?"

Naruto Stepped forward, "Have you heard of Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaves?"

Zabuza shook his head in a negative.

Naruto shrugged, "well I guess we're even then."

Zabuza growled, "enough talk lets fight!" He jumped off of the sword and yanked it out of the tree on the way to the ground. He then made sign for water clones.

Kakashi paled, "Stay close to the principle and protect him on all sides. I will deal with Zabuza."

Naruto took up the position in front of the drunk man who was sitting down covering his head and praying to his gods. Naruto took out a kuni and stood ready for anything.

Kakashi and Zabuza starred at each other for a few minutes until Zabuza started some hand seals, "Mist no-jutsu" Zabuza said as he smiled.

Kakashi cursed himself for not reacting fast enough to attack. He was now sitting in the middle of the mist without a clue where Zabuza was. Then a thought occurred to him he flipped through some hand seals, "Earth Submersion no-jutsu."Kakashi sunk into the ground where he was now safe from Zazbuza's killing techniques and as long as Zabuza was touching the ground he would know where he was.

Zabuza cursed he could not sense Kakashi in the mist so he had to be above or underneath. 'He is most likely in the ground I need to get off the ground before…' Kakashi grabbed Zabuza's ankle and pulled him into the ground.

Kakashi popped out of the ground eye smiling at the submerged missing-nin. "Well who knew you would be captured so easily."

Zabuza turned his head to the side and a loud crack was heard from his neck. Kakashi stared with a wide eye as the ground started to shake. Zabuza let out a savage yell and burst out of the ground.

Zabuza looked at the astounded one-eye Jonin, "you were saying."

Kakashi was about to say something smart when Zabuza rushed him with his sword drawn. Kakashi barely had time to draw a kuni and block it.

Zabuza smiled, "I fought the Mistukage and have been on the run for years and I am still alive. It is going to take more than that to beat me."

Kakashi gulped.

Zabuza disengaged and swung horizontally at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped to avoid the incoming blade, which proved to be the wrong move because Zabuza followed up with an upward slash. Kakashi managed to block the attack with a kuni and was sent flying.

He stuck his feet to a tree, "I guess it's time to get serious. I didn't get to be an Anbu capitan for nothing." He revealed his sharingan.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Reviews are like food for writers. I'm starving, please feed me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Ummmmmmmmmmm yeah I had some crazy writers block. I know you are probably mad at me but I have been working and ... stuff. So anyway enjoy the story. Sorry for the really long wait.

Silence filled the air while Zabuza and Kakashi glared at each other. Sakura and Sasuke gasped as they disappeared.

Naruto followed their graceful movements. It was almost like they had rehearsed it. 'Crap here comes the second person.'

Not a second later a younger person wear a mask stood in front of them.

"Hello my name is Haku I will be your executioner for today."

Sasuke growled and rushed at Haku with a kuni extended, "I will kill you in the name of the Uchiha."

Haku simply stepped out of the way and pinched a nerve in his neck and Sasuke collapsed to the ground. "I am sorry to have to kill your comrade, but consider this a mercy. Even if he had continued he would have died in a more gruesome way than this." A senbon slipped out of Haku's sleeve and into his hand.

Naruto did not waste any time, he took out several shuriken and threw them at Haku. Haku was forced to dodge away from Sasuke. He spun in midair and threw the senbon strait at Sasuke's neck. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the senbon.

Naruto stood up to his full height and twirled the senbon between his fingers, "How 'bout we take this fight to the next level."

Naruto's hand exploded in white fire. The senbon melted out of his hand and dripped on to the floor. Haku was blinded because of the sudden flash of light. Naruto did not waste the opportunity. He ran at haku and punched him in the face and with a defining crack the mask Haku was wearing shattered to pieces.

Haku was thrown backwards and slammed into a tree. He coughed up some blood and looked at his opponent with more respect. He stood up with a smile for the thrill of a good fight, "Fine let's do this!"

Naruto held out his hand, "Wait, wait, wait. Girl?"

Haku growled in irritation, "Boy!"

"No way I don't believe you. You are definitely a girl."

Haku grit his teeth and ran towards the blond ninja.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and muttered "fast." He was put on the defensive as Haku kept up his relentless attack. Naruto saw his opportunity and lashed out with his kuni. Haku met the kuni with his senbon. They glared at each other while trying to overpower the other. Suddenly Haku started to make hand seals. Naruto's eyes widened when close to a thousand ice needles surrounded Haku and himself. Haku jumped back and the ice needles shot at Naruto from every direction. Haku watched with a smile as his ice needles were turned into steam.

"Man that was close."

Naruto release the fire dome that had protected him. Using the steam to his advantage he headed around to catch Haku by surprise. Before he went more than ten meters he ran into a solid piece of ice that looked an awful lot like a mirror. Haku stood inside the mirror and smiled at him.

Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "Great break through no-jutsu!"

All of the steam was blown away. He glanced around at all of the ice mirrors wearily.

"You will not escape. No one who has set foot in this technique has ever been able to make it out."

Naruto smiled and lit his arm on fire and shoved it through the mirror in front of him. The mirror kept trying to reform but Naruto's fire wouldn't allow it. "This must be rather taxing on your chakra reserves. I wonder how long you will be able to keep it up."

Haku grimaced, he rushed out of his mirror at tremendous speed and punched Naruto in the face. He flew across the clearing into the center of the technique. Naruto looked around at all the Haku's staring at him.

"Indeed this does take a lot of chakra to maintain, so I shall end this quickly."

Haku race out of his mirrors throwing his first round of senbon. Naruto tried to dodge but the senbon proved to be too fast and they plunged themselves deep into his body. Naruto landed heavily and quickly pulled out the senbon.

'If I fall with the senbon still in me I will be in for a world of hurt.'

Haku chuckled, "Now do you see? You will never get out of here alive."

Naruto stood up and tapped his right shoulder. Haku noticed the motion but shrugged it off. He readied another round of senbon and took off. He threw the senbon at Naruto but in an instant he wasn't there. Haku's nerves were going haywire trying to tell him that danger was coming. He looked at the mirror that he was headed to, 'If I can make it there I'm safe.' He was about to enter the mirror when he felt a fist dig into his gut and send him outside of his mirrors. He felt his body being beat to the left and right but could not find his opponent. The last punch sent him into the ground leaving a shallow crater.

Haku lay there in unable to move, 'Is this it? Am I going to die here?' He contemplated the thought, 'I am sorry Zabuza-sama that I was not able to help you achieve your dream.'

Naruto took out his kuni while looking at his opponent, "You did well. I admire you for your strength so I will give you a quick death."

Naruto lunged at Haku who had shut his eyes…

He was an inch from her throat when his kuni suddenly stopped moving. Naruto didn't even see the man, who was now grabbing his wrist with an iron grip, move.

The man was hooded in a black cloak with red lining. His hands still held Naruto's hands tightly. The only other thing visible was some black hair that fell past his hood.

"Well done Naruto, and here I thought you wouldn't pass the test."

Naruto looked strangely at the hooded figure. His hands were finally released and he jumped back ready for another fight.

The stranger chuckled, "Good, you don't trust me. That might help you stay alive."

The stranger pulled off his hood.

Naruto gasped, 'I'm gonna die.'

Itachi Uchiha stood before him. Itachi smiled as he took out some pokey to eat. He looked at Naruto again who had still not relaxed. "Kakashi-sempi! He passes!"

Kakashi walked out of the forest with Zabuza right behind him. Naruto looked in astonishment as they approached as if nothing had happened.

Naruto let his mouth hang open, "But you… did he… what's going on?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "This organization spans across the entire continent. Our organization is dedicated to trying to promote peace."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "By fighting?"

"Exactly" Kakashi said as if that explained everything.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "so what happens now?"

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence behind him that was way too close for comfort. Naruto slowly turned around and saw a blue man with eyes shining maliciously.

The man smiled widely, "Initiation!"

Itachi never looked up from the black fingernail he was observing, "No"

"Aww but why…"

"No"

"It'll be…"

"No"

The man put on a pouting face and sat down staring at the ground.

Naruto looked at the man with a questioning look and glanced around at the other people present. "This is my team?"

Kakashi sighed, "all powerfull people are a little crazy. Remember that and maybe you will stay alive… Well I'm not really good at goodbye's so take care until we meet again."

With that Kakashi picked up Sasuke and Sakura and slung them over his shoulders. He frowed at the weight and threw Sasuke off of his shoulder and drug him by his ankle back towards the bridge builders house.

Naruto smiled, "I wish I could see the look on Sasukes face when he finds out he was dragged back to the house."

Everyone else nodded in agreement with an evil smile on their face. Itachi's lips twitched slightly in the upward direction.

Suddenly Kisame jumped fifteen feet in the air and shouted, "he did it! I haven't seen Itachi smile since we started working together." He was so excited that he didn't realize he had been put in a genjutsu that made him believe that he was going to crash face first into the ground. Being the great ninja he was he corrected himself in mid-air.

Without the genjutsu affecting them Naruto and Itachi watched as Kisame flipped over and slamed face first into the ground.

Naruto stared at kisame who was now trying to get his head out of the ground. Naruto's lips started twitching more and more violently until he started laughing. "He… head …. ground….hahahahahaha!"

Itachi got up and walked away from the scene.

After five minutes Kisame finally had his head out of the ground and Naruto had calmed down enough to sit up.

Kisame looked around, "where is Itachi?"

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, "He left about five minutes ago."

Kisame's mood became very serious, "We have to find him. If it's been five minutes he has already had three quarters of a box of pocky. We can't let him have more than one box every six hours!"

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of laughing again, "so what do we…"

"KABOOOM!"

Kisame looked at the explosion and took off in that direction. Naruto followed close behind still not sure if this was a joke.

'I wonder if things are always this eventful with these two."

A/N:Well I know it wasn't very long but I had to put something out. So if you want you can review. You don't have to but who knows you might get a certain amount of fulfillment if you do. I'm jus' sayin.


End file.
